The Gap
by Palpatine's Cat
Summary: pretty much this fanfiction is all about the time between the end of season 1 to the beginning of season 2. The main fanfiction focuses more on the lives of the young justice team in and around their superhero life also filled with romance, friendship, drama, school, homework and mission.
1. Chapter 1

**it's been a long time since i have done a fanfiction since i have been on easter holiday ^-^, but i am back now and i am planning on writing more and more fanfictions. i hope you enjoy this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter one – happy new year**

The team had just been given a week off for the hard work that they hard done before New Year's. After the Justice league had gotten back into command very thing was going back to normal.

_'This is going to be a good year' _M'Gann said to herself as she started to make her famous cookies in the kitchen. Wally and Robin had run off to go play some sort of new video game Robin had brought with him. Artemis and Kaldur were sparring in the gym and Conner was watching the static on the TV. Raquel walked into the kitchen and noticed M'gann had started cooking.

"Do you do all the cooking in the mountain," Raquel asked

"I guess so, I know that Zatanna can cook but I haven't really asked the other if they can cook, Can you cook?" M'Gann smiled at Raquel.

"Well… Yes and no," M'gann didn't really understand what Raquel was saying but she didn't want to seem rude so she didn't ask.

"I can cook something's," Raquel had noticed the look on M'gann's face. M'gann nodded her head. She had been on earth for a long time but it shows that M'gann still doesn't know a lot about human and the way they act and speak. The timer on the cooker pinged making M'gann jump a little. M'gann put on some oven gloves and took the cookies out of the oven. They spelt like heaven. M'gann placed the tray on the kitchen side and placed the cookies on a plate.

"Should I go and get the other," Raquel asked M'gann shocked her head

"No need, Wally can smell cookies from a mile away," and M'gann was right. Just as she placed the plate on the coffee table in front of the TV, Wally zoomed next to M'gann with his mouth open.

"Oh babe," Wally turned to M'gann "They look awesome," Wally sat down and put about a dozen in his mouth at once.

"God, kid idiot slow down, they're not going anywhere," Called a familiar blonde archer.

"Shdwut uasp," Wally muffled and spat out a bit of cookie.

"The thing about eating food Wally, is that you're meant to keep the food in your mouth," Robin laughed as he entered the room with Zatanna and Kaldur.

"Want one," Wally picked up the place and shoved it near Robin.

"After seeing what's in your mouth, I'd rather not," Robin pushed the place away from him and sat down on the sofa. He took out a laptop that he had brought with him so he could do some of his work. Wally sat next to him to see what he was doing but Robin pushed him away. "Even heard of personally space?" Robin glared at Wally.

Wally shock his head "Nope, have you?" Robin was about to answer Wally when his phone went off. It buzzed two times and then stopped.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Zatanna said to Robin. Robin just shook his head. He knew that it was Barbara and he didn't want the team to find out that he was friends with the commissioner's kid because it would then become easier to find out who he was. "Why not?" Zatanna asked

"Because I know who it is and I can't be bothered to get my phone out of my pocket," Robin logged into his computer and opened a word account and started to write a report on volcanoes that he had to do for geography.

"That's a bit rude, don't you think Robin, your friend is trying to contact you and your ignoring them," "There is a difference between ignoring and can't be bothered, I'm going to see her on Monday anyway," Robin kept on typing.

A smile broke out on Wally's face when he heard that it was a girl. "So Robin," Robin looked up at Wally "Who is she then?"

* * *

**i know how to start these chapters i just don't know when to end them, so i guess here is the best part to end at. it's only a little bit of the story and it will get better. please leave any comments as it will help me so much. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm so glad that a lot of you are enjoying this fanfiction. it mean a lot. here is the next chapter. oh yeah i forgot to say that sadly i don't own Younh Justice, if i did i would make a season 3 but i don't :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Mt. Justice

Robin's face went bright red. "W…W…What do you mean," Robin stuttered trying to find the right words to use.

Wally grin on his face spread wider which was kind of creeping Robin out a bit. "You said you where going to met HER on Monday," the other members of the team where getting interested about this mess up that Robin had made. Zatanna looked at Robin, with a sad look on her face.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Zatanna was eager to get an answer from Robin about whether this girl is his girlfriend or not. Even thou her and robin weren't going out anymore, she still had some feelings towards him.

"No she's just a close friend of mine, and it won't matter if she was or wasn't," Robin and the other members of the team looked at Zatanna; Zatanna felt her cheeks go bright red, she was scared that the team would find out that she still had feelings for Robin.

"I…It was nothing," Artemis looked at Zatanna as she shuffled her feet and looked down. Artemis could help but feel a little sorry for Zatanna. Out of all the members of the team Artemis was the one who understood Zatanna's actions.

Wally put his hands in the air and waved them madly "THIS…. IS… awkward," Wally put his hands down a took another four cookies and shoved them in his mouth. "Wobrin, dwo yowu knoew if wahtman haws a wission," Wally muffled.

Artemis smacked Wally on the back off his head. "No one will ever understand you if you talk with your mouth full," Artemis narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms.

"He said. 'do you know if batman had a mission,'" Robin didn't even bother looking up from his laptop. Wally nodded his head in saying that robin was right.

"How did you understand what he said," M'gann asked Robin, who was slightly confused on what just happened

Robin was about to answer when Batman's grumpy voice called from the mission room.

"Whoop, Whoop, it's a mission," Artemis sarcastically said as the team made their way to the mission room.

"What's the mission," Wally said jumping up and down like a fan girl.

"Calm down, Wallace, it's not really a mission," Batman's face was being projected on a giant screen in front of them.

"Well what is it then?" Raquel said in confusion. She wasn't the only one who was confused M'Gann and even Conner were looking at each other with puzzled faces.

"There's a girl going round calling her self batgirl and she isn't trained or anything, I want you to find her and bring her back to the Mountain," Batman pulled up a picture of a headliner of the daily planet. It wasn't the clearest picture but you could just make out a slender figure with shoulder length red hair. She was wearing a black fitting outfit and a black cape. The headline reads 'THE BAT FAMILY GROWS' in big black writing.

"How are we going to find this Batgirl?" Robin asked

"We where able to find out who she really is and we already know that two of you go to the same school as her," Batman pulled another picture up. But this time to Robin's surprise it was a picture of his best friend Barbara Gordon.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNN! sorry couldn't help myself. what will happen next. i'm bad on creating tension so i will try and get better on that. i am so trying to post one chapter on each of my fanfiction every saturday.  
**

**as always please leave any comments and it would help me became a better writer so you can read the stuff you enjoy :3**


	3. Notice

NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

This is for all of my Fanfiction's, but I must let you guys know that I'm really sorry that I haven't been doing any updates for any of my stories. I've been really busy with leaving school, going camping for a month with no internet, redecorating my room and getting everything ready for going to college so I've just been so busy and I haven't found the time to do any updates. Plus I've recently got a new laptop and it doesn't have word on it so that annoying. I also have a weekend job now so that means I can't write at the weekend anymore, which was when I used to do it.

Now that I've almost finished my room I've got about 2 weeks before I go to college so in between doing course work and getting my furniture back into my room I'll be doing updates. If I don't get any updates done in those 2 weeks then I'll be doing them after the 2nd September as that's when I start college.

Please understand that I really want to write more and update it's just I'm so busy right now but I hope you can all understand what's going on and why I can't but no matter what I will be updating in September. I promise!

Thanks

Dark Kermit


End file.
